Minigames
* The minigames are a recurrent game mechanic in The Return to Freddy's series, to explain the story of the game. TRTF Classic= The minigames or "Death Minigames" are first introduced in The Return to Freddy's Classic. They are activated upon death. Another way to access them is through Custom Night number sequences. There are 4 minigames in total, all can be activated through death and custom night codes. 2/6/16/0/0/0/0- you play as a night-guard in a room with prize box. When we approach it, we can see the reading saying "I AM SORRY". Minigame ends with Puppet jumpscare. 2/4/0/1/0/0- you play as Freddy and pursue Golden Freddy. Puppet approaches us on the way and the game crashes. 8/5/12/16/13/5/0- you play as Fritz Smith in unknown location. You need to find Golden Freddy suit. You approach him, his eyes start glowing. Game ends with Golden Freddy jumpscare. 1/9/8/7/0/0/0- you play as Golden Freddy in an unknown location. You need to find a room with four children and guard. When you approach them it is revealed that Fritz Smith is inside the suit. The writing saying "It's me" will appear and the minigame ends with Golden Freddy jumpscare. |-|TRTF2= Minigames return in The Return to Freddy's 2 These are once again activated with the player's death. Springtrap minigame- You play as Springtrap in unknown location. There are 6 children around you and you need to give cakes to them. There is Lockjaw child crying outside. Violet car with Fritz Smith approaches, he comes out, approaches child and the child disappears. Minigame ends. Follow Puppet minigame- you play as Freddy and follow Puppet in unknown location. While following him, you can see dead children. When we enter one of the rooms, minigame ends. Scott Cawton minigame-you play as Scott Cawton in an unknow location. You are in the room and you can see Lockjaw child crying. You need to approach the child and the minigame will end. Shadow Lockjaw minigame- you play as Shadow Lockjaw in a room with four children and Springtrap. You need to go to another room with 3 children and Lockjaw child. When you approach Lockjaw child, the minigame ends. |-|TRTF3= Minigames come back once again in The Return to Freddy's 3, but this time they are quite different and triggered by the player's actions and not due to it's death. Night minigames These minigames are triggered by winning a night. There is one for every night but Night 4. All these minigames take place in Fredbear's Family Diner *Night 1 minigame: You play as Shadow Lockjaw and you need to find the Kitty FazCat animatronic. When you approach her, her eyes will start glowing *Night 2 minigame: This time you need to find the room with Foxy and approach him. He will also have glowing eyes. *Night 3 minigame: Now you need to find Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, and Chica. They are in the same room as Foxy. *Night 5 minigame: You play as Vincent and need to find a room with Lockjaw and Sugar suits, as well as the Lockjaw child. You will need to aproach the child and he will run around the room and hide in the Lockjaw suit. He is crying, while the springlocks fail due to the tears, and the child dies inside of the suit. *Night 8 minigame: Repeats the night 5 minigame, with a difference of that we play as Shadow Lockjaw again. In the room with the Lockjaw child it is very dark comparing to night 5 minigame. Extra minigames These minigames are triggered in special ways, and are key to getting the good ending. I AM HIM/Backstory The player can access this minigame by the same way as Night 8 in FNaF 2. When under load game you will see "I AM HIM" instead of night number. In the minigame there is one room that on the reads "Backstory" above it. We are playing as BFPFilms424. In the room there are some tables, i one of them there is a computer. There is no way to complete this minigame apart from exiting through the door at the left. Kitty Corner For triggering this minigame, you need to click on the Kitty FazCat plush in the office. In the minigame you play as Kitty FazCat and there are 4 children in the room. To complete this minigame, you need to grab her microphone and jump out to the left. You will get into black and white room with four dead children in there. To finish the minigame, you need to approach first dead child. He Has Been Here The Whole Time To trigger this minigame you needs to click Shadow Lockjaw poster in the office. You play as Shadow Lockjaw, who can fly around rooms from other minigames. From here there are two ways of winning the minigame: *1- You need to find the Lockjaw child, who appears in a gray zone outside of a square, and approach him by getting outside of the square to end the minigame. *2- In the first room you can find a secret zone by moving to the upper left corner. You will be in a room with Vincent and Lockjaw with the Lockjaw child inside. A big writing saying "HELP ME" is on the wall. After touching Lockjaw, the minigame will end. A Past To Remember To trigger the minigame you need to find a drawing of a child and Golden Freddy, then click on his head. You will play as the Lockjaw child being entertained with some other children by Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie and Chica. You need to go behind the show satge and entering a room wher you can find Golden Freddy. *1- Approaching him, resulting into the minigame's end. *2- Instead of approaching to Golden Freddy, jump at the right wall, and you'll get to secret zone. You can see Vincent with the head of Golden Freddy in hands, and a dead child. Vincent will run to you while you need to approach dead child. When you touch Vincent or the child, the minigame will end. The Joy of Creation To start the minigame "'''The Joy of Creation" press the keys "B" "F" and "P" at the same time on the keyboard. You will be playing as the Lockjaw child. You will start in a purple room with children being entertained by the Toy animatronics on stage. You will then head to the right and find The Puppet. From here there are two ways of winning the minigame: *1- Just proceed to touch The Puppet, resulting into ending the minigame and the player will restart the last night that it was playing. *2- Upon entering the room with The Puppet, touch one of the steps, you will be forced through it and fall into a room with Lockjaw. When touching him the Lockjaw child will seemingly explode, and Lockjaw will glow yellow eyes, most likely meaning that the child went inside Lockjaw. You will then earn a Lockjaw plush. Happiest Moment Of My Life To get this minigame you need to open CAM 05 and click just above CAM 06 button. You will play as Lockjaw child and you need to go forward until you reach other children. When you come close, children put animatronic masks on themselves. Lockjaw child puts Puppet mask on himself. After that, children disappear and masks fall. Writing will appear saying "ALWAYS REMEMBER". This minigame needs to be completed to get good ending. FBP To gain this minigame you need to press F,B,P at the same time. In this minigame the player play as Vincent in Frankburt's pizza. You need to find a room with Lockjaw who is entertaining children. You need to approach the Lockjaw child and then minigame will end. CD+ To get the minigame dubbed "CD+" press C D and + (numpad) at the same time. In the minigame you play as Gron, with either Lockjaw or Golden Lockjaw's parts on the ground, and his younger self hanging by a chain on the wall, as well as a door in the upper left. To beat the minigame click and drag the parts on the floor and make a staircase to the door. Upon winning the minigame, you will receive a Golden Lockjaw plush. Vigo's Joyful Day To trigger this minigame the player must rotate the view to the right side of the office and press the top green crate. In this minigame you will be playing as Vigo in an unknown location. At first there will be four happy children, three on the right wearing red shirts and the fourth with a green shirt on the left. In the next room you will see the fourth child crying, with the other kids bullying the child. In the third room you will see Vincent staring at a dead child. No other children are in the fourth room. |-|TRTF4= The minigames make another return in The Return to Freddy's 4, this time these are triggered both by the player's death and winning the night. |-|TRTF5= The minigames were meant to return in The Return to Freddy's 5, with the player's death, and unique forms of triggering. Death minigames Hiden Bunker You play as a policeman,you start to walk up to the Golden Lockjaw,then a another policeman walks closer to the suit. After that, the minigame ends. After BFP Death You play as Kitty FazCat child,you will walk up to the Lockjaw suit to see Lockjaw child dying inside the suit, Vincent will walk away,as Kitty Fazcat child starts crying. After that, the minigame ends. Phone Guy Death You play as Kitty FazCat child once again, you see Vincent on the phone. You walk up to him, then Kitty FazCat child will start stabing Vincent, then the minigame ends. Father & Son You play as Lockjaw child. You have to walk up to Gron, after that, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and everything else will have blood and parts. When your walk up to Lockjaw, then the minigame ends. Happy Fun Times... You play as The Unknown/Torture Beast,you see three people crying and looking at you. When you walk up to the other side, you see Alison looking at Kitty FazCat child,while Lockjaw child is crying, if you go to the other side then back, you see Gron hugging Lockjaw child, if you touch them, the minigame ends. December 24 You play as Gron, you walk up to Charles, which is playing his toy, Gron will give Charles a gift ,he will pick up a fedora out of the present, the minigame ends after that. December 25 You play as Charles,you walk up to an unopened present, when you touch it, the minigame ends. Truth...? You play as Torture Lockjaw, you see dead kids, as well as Alison peeking from the cloud. Your see Lockjaw child crying on the floor, while Kitty FazCat child tries to cheer him up. If you go to the other side then back, Lockjaw child will be alone, if you touch the door on the other side, the minigame ends. The past... You play as Charles, you see Lockjaw and Kitty FazCat preforming on stage, while all the kids cheer. You see Gron shutting the curtains on you. If you touch the door, the minigame ends. abandoned... You play as Charles again. You see: A Lockjaw suit. Freddy's arm. A arcade machine. And you can barely see Shadow Torture Lockjaw. If you go to the next side, you see: Three arcade machines. Kitty's arm And kitty's head flashing with a red eye. If you walk to the next side, you see: Two arcade machines And Gron dying inside the Golden Lockjaw suit, if you touch him, the minigame ends. The horrible truth... You play as Charles once again, you see writing saying "IT'S ME" me around the screen. You see a kid tuning while Kitty FazCat is performing. your see Freddy,Bonnie,Chica,and Gron performing. If you touch Gron, a Golden Lockjaw head will appear on him, he will start crying, then the springlocks will start crushing him,the kids are shocked, then torture golden Lockjaw will jumpscare, then the minigame ends. December 23 You play as Gron, you walk to the car with Lynda,Charles, and Jackson. Gron gets into the car, but then Alison will crush the car, then the minigame ends. Never Happy/Happy B-day...? You play as dead Charles,you see a kid running, you then see The Unknown/Torture Beast preforming by Kitty FazCat child.Two rooms later, you then see a noose, if you touch it, the minigame ends. other minigames W.I.P Flashback minigames Frankburt's flashback W.I.P December 28 W.I.P Unnamed flashback minigame W.I.P KILL HER Other W.I.P |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's Classic Sprites Output clOZY5.gif Gf.png Gf2.png Output 7tVdVB.gif Output rfBgta.gif Sugar.exehasbeendecompiled Output SntD6w.gif|Emil Macko's sprite. TRTF 2 Minigame.gif Golden Freddy minigame.png 125.png 189.png 539.png Ff.png 371.png 374.png Gfup.png 479.png 477.png 405.png 378.png 326.png Output 4rvKpn.gif Output 8sZG0D.gif Gfroodbear.png TRTF 3 647.png Joy of Creation_1.png|The Joy of Creation, default room, with animatronics performing. Joy of Creation_2.png|The Joy of Creation, room with the Puppet. He Has Been Here The Whole Time.png|He Has Been Here The Whole Time, default room with Green Guy's son. HELP ME.png|He Has Been Here The Whole Time, room with Purple Guy, staring at Lockjaw. "HELP ME" is spelled out in blood. Past To Remember 1.png|A Past To Remember, default room, with animatronics performing. Past To Remember 2.png|A Past To Remember, room with Golden Freddy. Past To Remember 3.png|A Past To Remember, secret room, with Purple Guy chasing the player. CD+.png|CD+. Kitty Corner 1.png|Kitty Corner, default room, with four children cheering. Kitty Corner 2.png|Kitty Corner, secret room, with four dead children. Vigo's Joyful Day 1.png|Vigo's Joyful Day, with four children cheering. Vigo's Joyful Day 2.png|Vigo's Joyful Day, with one of the children crying. Vigo's Joyful Day 3.png|Vigo's Joyful Day, with Purple Guy staring at a dead child. Happiest Moment of My Life 1.png|Happiest Moment Of My Life, first part of corridor. Happiest Moent of My Life 2.png|Happiest Moment Of My Life, second part of corridor. I'M SORRY.png|Happiest Moment Of My Life, third part of corridor. "I'M SORRY" can be seen in the upper-left corner of the screen. Happiest Moment of My LIfe 5.png|Happiest Moment Of My Life, fourth and final part of the corridor, with Green Guy's son and seven other children, wearing masks of the Puppet, Golden Freddy, Kitty Fazcat, Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, and Sugar. Happiest Moment Of My Life 6.png|Same as the previous image, except the masks have fallen to the floor. Happiest Moment Of My Life 7.png|The children have now faded away, with the text "ALWAYS REMEMBER" appearing. Lock1.png Lock.png Lockjaw twitch.gif Lkch1.png Lkch.png Lkc2.png Kittyfazkitty.png 16v1oe.gif 16v1ts.gif Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Category:TRTF3 Category:TRTF2 Category:TRTF:C Category:Mechanic Category:Game Mechanics Category:TRTF5 Category:TRTF: C